Puppet
by Aniima Ryo Tenshi
Summary: Toushiro is sent on a mission into the World of the Living with the substitute Kurosaki. But when he arrives he finds that the girl hes always loved is now with someone else. How will he handle it? ToshiroX OC
1. Chapter 1

**I am well aware that my grammar and spelling and what not is terrible. But i hope you can still enjoy the story. :D**

* * *

><p>Toushiro waited at the gate. Soi Fon opened the gate herself not wanting anyone else to know about this mission.<p>

"hitsuguya did it really have to go this way? I know it's against the rules to show this emotion but if you can I'm begging you please save her..." Hinamori said resting her head on his back.

"I make no promises momo. Don't keep your hopes up." the young captain said to his friend.

Soi Fon shut the door behind him as he entered the world of the living.

* * *

><p>my head slammed into the hard pavement.<p>

"little Bitch get back here!"

"no!" I sat up on my arm. he was several stories up so I had time. I took out my thread and a need and quickly began to sew on my lower leg and the part of my skull.

"puppet brat you aren't gonna get away from me! I'm gonna learn more about that power of yours!"

he jumped using his spirit energy to slow his fall.

_'dammit I forgot the guy could do that'_

"don't touch me Grimm or ill rip off your arm!"

" come on princess we still need you..."

"leave me alone I'm gonna freaking die if this goes..." everything went black Grimmjow caught the small girl and lifted her over his shoulder. he entered back into the palace with his endless grin on.

* * *

><p>Kurosaki was already at the meeting point when he entered into the World of the Living.<p>

"Oi Toushiro! What's going on are you gonna tell me about this mission or you gonna make me wait like the old man said?"

"its Hitsuguya-taicho to you and I need you to compress your spirit energy as much as possible. We are entering Hueco Mundo and picking up a certain girl then leaving. That's it. The thing is that we are trying our best to get the girl out of there alive but her body has sustained a large amount of damage so I guess our job is to... save her." Toushiro held up a photo of the girl.

She had piercing lime green eyes and white hair that fell in smooth curls around her shoulders but what bothered hi wasn't her close appearance to the young captain but the fact that her neck as well of her arms appeared to be sewn onto her body reminding him of a puppet.

"Is this something Aizen made?" the substitute said clutching his sword.

" no but if our job isn't complete today then there is a possibility of Aizen ripping her apart.' the captain said bluntly.

" Does she have a name?" Kurosaki looked up from the picture.

"yes. test subject 4 3 1 9." the captain tucked the picture into his pocket.

* * *

><p>I woke up to someone touching my back.<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ulquiorra looked up calmly from his book.

"little bitch sure is jumpy right emospada?" Grimmjow put his hands into his pockets.

"you! ill fucking rip your damn arm off!" I screamed and Grimmjow laughed. he reached his arm forward and touched her cheek.

before the grinning man had time to move his arm was on the other side of the room with a knife stuck through it.

"I said keep your damn hands off me iceberg head. i dont enjoy playing worthless games with trash like you." I said darkly. this caused amusement to tease into the normally emotionless eyes of the pale espada.

I went to go for the throat too when I suddenly realized I wasn't wearing any of my clothes and stopped dead.

"where the hell are my clothes?" I screamed at Grimm.

"I'm going to go have my arm fixed so don't ask me where your fucking clothes are. be glad you still have your underwear little prissy." Grimmjow mumbled while collecting his arm from the other side of the room.

"get out of my sight now!" I barked this startled the man causing him to speed up a bit as he left.

"you really know how to bother someone for having such a small stature. Ulquiorra said after a while of silence. he took out some arrancar clothing from behind his lean frame and tossed them to me.

"I'm not touching them..."

"struggling won't do you any good girl if you are stubborn then I will dress you myself and i promise it wont be pleasent."

"leave me alone emo..." I said as despair settled into my heart. I had failed in escaping yet again.

"Very well then I shall be putting the clothes on you myself."

I felt myself being lifted up off of the bed and set on my feet on the floor. Ulquiorra was in front of me lifting my feet into the bottom piece. then he pulled the dress up to my waist stopping just below my breasts and tightening the fit with a zipper. he took a small over coat similar to the one he wore and slipped my arms inside.

"What happened to the whole 'if I have to dress you it won't be pleasant.' I don't see anything unpleasant." I said looking into his emerald eyes.

As if to prove my point he reached up my skirt a little bit and pinched my thigh.

"ouch! hey!" I jumped a bit.

"I was expecting the unpleasant coming from you not from me. but you prove to be much like a doll which matches your small stature. your fairly easy to dress and i never said anything about unpleasant you merely assumed." he remained on his knees looking up to meet my gaze.

then suddenly his eyelids fluttered and he fell forward landing in my arms. I dropped to my knees.

"idiot that happens when you spend too much time readin and too little time sleeping." I murmured letting his head rest in my lap.

_'maybe if the door is unlocked then I can just slip out of this place unnoticed..._' I tried to move only too realize fairly quickly that Ulquiorra had his iron grip on my waist.

_'dammit emo why now...'_ I thought to myself as I slowly got back onto the bed.

* * *

><p>Toushiro hitsuguya pressed his back against the wall of Heuco Mundo. beside him the substitute copied his movements. suddenly from the inside they could hear a shuffling as several pairs of feet ran past the front door. the young captain waited for a few moments till he heard no more people then quietly opened the door. immediately he knew something was wrong.<p>

"Toushiro... there is something going on and I don't think its Aizen ripping open the kid." Kurosaki said in his ear.

"I know now the question is whether or not our presence was discovered..." Toushiro mumbled.

"doubt it all of them would be here and the disturbance was before we came in."

"true. come on lets go."

the young captain pushed all of his worried thoughts out of his head.

* * *

><p>"Ulquiorra wake up. Everyone's waiting..." I whispered in his ear.<p>

The pale espada sat up, slightly glowering. A small grunt escaped his lips as he brought me close to his muscled chest.

"everyone is waiting for you." despite myself I reached up and traced the strange markings running down the sad face.

"..." he stood up pulling me along with him.

"emo... your arms are still around my waist." I said and he released his grip. he put a hand on my shoulder and led me to the door.

"where are they meeting?" he asked as we stepped out into the hallway.

"That room with the big chair. can I sit by you please? I'm tired of Grimmjow grabbing my butt..." I complained looking up into the emerald eyes.

As we began to walk away I looked back and saw the one man I thought I would never see again.

_'Toshiro Hitsuguya...'_

"what are you looking at Nezumi?"

"Do I have to answer you don't sound remotely interested emospada and what is with the name? you act like i actually desire one"

"Why wouldn't you?" the espada looked down at her, boring right into her soul with those expressionless eyes.

"nezumi means lab rat. Why would I want a name that simply said what I am." i said looking off to the side

"loly put a lot of thought into that name and even risked bringing it up to Aizen sama you should be proud to have a name approved by him." he stated not showing a bit of remorse at me not wanting the name.

" I don't want anything to do with him he tried to kill me..." i said my gaze returning to his.

"but if you didn't stay here you wouldn't be with me." he stated flatly.

" you don't care." I snapped back.

"but you do."

he had a point there. "so? Why should I care if you don't love me back?" i snapped.

"Those emotions are things you want me to express but I don't particularly want to. Emotion is weakness, and weakness is something that will get an attractive woman such as yourself dead." he said.

"What if I want to be dead?"I asked hesitantly. glancing again at Hitsuguya out of the corner of vision. He was standing still as ice.

"You don't want that and you are well aware of that." he leaned down and brushed his lips across my forehead. "lets go."

"eh... uh hai!" I said darting forward to catch his hand.

**The kisses of the sun****  
><strong>**Were sweet I didn't blink****  
><strong>**I let it in my eyes****  
><strong>**Like an exotic dream**

* * *

><p><strong>for those who dont know the lyrics are from ATC song is 'all around the world'<strong>

**yes i know Ulquiorra is a bit OCC and he will be the entire story. since its my first one its gonna be rather short but i suppose thats expected**

**(pssst... that review thingy? you should click it... just sayin...)**


	2. Chapter 2

lets see we left off with toushiro being like right by our lovely princess and her emo prince and they are going to a meeting.

* * *

><p>"Dammit! Toushiro why did you let her go? she was right there!"<p>

"Quiet Kurosaki! you have no idea how much I wanted to reach for her too!" the captain said clasping his hands together and looking down.

"We'll get her. I promise." kurosaki grinned. "man looks like she really like Ulquiorra to bad Toushiro is much better for her. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Hey! what did you fucking drag us here for fox-face?" Grimm said his face somehow looking frightening to me.<p>

"He really should frown more often. It'll give people nightmares." I whispered softly into Ulquiorra's ear.

He looked at me. "you are a strange girl. Are you aware of how you seem to others?" he said keeping his gaze on me.

"Not really. I try to ignore people."

"are you aware that all the threads that have you sewn together are all different colored, and only noticeable because they are very bright colored and thick."

"it's actually more of a yarn than a thread."

"we are here to celebrate of course!" gins voice rang throughout the cavern and Aizen sat looking bored.

_'what do we have to celebrate right now?'_ I thought.

as if answering my thoughts gin looked to the crowd. "we are celebrating the name of a little girl. Her name is Nezumi."

My eyes widened and I looked at Ulquiorra before going up the stairs to the central platform. "fox face.." I spat under my breath.

"so everyone knows this is Nezumi our new espada." gin said his grin widening. he placed his hands on my shoulders and I looked up to the ceiling. what I saw almost stopped my heart. there they were again. Hitsugaya and Ichigo standing upside down or for them it must be upside right. Ichigo waved and I looked down again.

behind me the fox face grinned. "however we now have no need of her. so as requested by Aizen she now has to die" I spun around just in time to stop shinzo with my bare hand.

"like... hell..."

suddenly the room froze and all hell broke loose. I took off in the direction of the nearest wall _if I could just get there then... _something pierced into my back going out my front and hitting the wall. Shinzo...

"NEZUMI!"

* * *

><p>sorry i really hate cliff hangers but i couldnt resist.<p>

toushiro: hundred laps around that football feild!

me: nooooo!

ichigo: see ya when we can bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Inside an empty room****  
><strong>**My inspiration flows****  
><strong>**Now wait to hear the tune****  
><strong>**Around my head it goes**

**The magic melody****  
><strong>**You want to sing with me****  
><strong>**Just la la la la la****  
><strong>**The music is the key**

I sat up screaming and was immediately calmed by someone holding me tight.

"right here... we are right here just breathe Nezumi. they are gone." Ichigo had my face buried in the crook of his neck.

"w-where's Ulquiorra?" I said frantically.

"resting he isn't planning on dying yet." Ichigo murmured.

"where are we..." I said quietly.

"Kurosaki clinic. go back to sleep Nezumi."

"but Toushiro..."

"also resting go back to sleep..." he murmured into my hair.

I drifted off again.

* * *

><p>ugh..." Toushiro grunted again and sat up. Ichigo sat on the edge of Nezumi's bed his head on her chest. then he straightened up. hands out stretched like he was prepared to hug her.<p>

Nezumi sat up screaming right into Ichigo's arms and Ichigo quickly pressed her face against his neck. "shhh... it's just a dream go back to sleep Hanataro will be here soon then you can sleep in peace just stop screaming please..." Kurosaki was practically begging. he looked tired and worn out. Eventually after a few minutes of coaxing he got her to go back to sleep.

"you seemed prepared for her to wake up." Toushiro said looking at Ichigo's disheveled appearance.

"I was she's been waking up every hour on the hour. Terrified."

"why?"

"well first it was shinzo stabbing her over and over now she's just feeling constricted by this outfit. I took off the over coat but I have no idea how to get this skirt thing off"

"oh. kurosaki...? why is Aizen back? you sealed him right? it even cost you your soul reaper powers for 17 months." Toushiro seemed confused. the soul society was in turmoil but he still had to ask Ichigo.

"I don't know. but what I want to know is why Aizen needed Nezumi. she's just a kid right?"

Suddenly they heard rustling from the next room over and Ulquiorra stumbled into the door way. shaking his head as if to clear it he moved past Toushiro and Just about collapsed when he reached Nezumi. He reached up by her chest and found the zipper then started taking it off.

"wait how did you know where that zipper was?" Ichigo said peering past his shoulder.

"idiot I'm the one that dressed her..."

"WHAT? I'm gonna kill you..." Ichigo said trying not to wake up Nezumi.

" you act as if it is a crime for me to have seen my lovers body." Ulquiorra finished unzipping the garment which was stained with her blood and shredded in the back his slipped it past her knees and slid his coat over her. Toushiro curled his hands into fists.

"there no more screaming about snakes. Incompetent toshiro' you are bleeding."

"don't touch her." Toushiro growled darkly. he glanced at his palm where his nails had dug into his skin.

"I wouldn't be threatening me in that state, boy"

"you're not much better yourself. you can barely stand, let alone fight."

"I walked over here"

Nezumi sat up gasping for breath.

"uhhh er Nezumi your um" Ichigo stuttered.

"ahhhh! you guys where's my clothes... Ulquiorra you bastard!" she screamed.

" I want intending to do anything. neither you nor I are in any shape to do something like that." Ulquiorra said simply.

"oh, well do me a favor and next time spare me a heart attack! I'm a girl we panic about those things." She blushed obviously trying to defend herself.

"whatever just put on my coat already before you catch a cold or something." Ulquiorra rubbed his chest.

"h-hai. and don't do that! you'll hurt yourself." she said looking down at the coat then pulling it on over her head.

"Hanataro will be here soon the order was sent from Rukia's phone not too long ago. No one is aware of why we need a medic."

About a have an hour later a girl showed up.

"Ehhh? You aren't Hanataro!"

"ehto... gomen nosai Hanataro had to be taken into custody for questioning but before they took him he grabbed me and sent me here.. I'm sorry..."

Toshiro tensed he knew this girl. He knew her from... but he couldn't move he couldn't say anything.

He looked to Ulquiorra and noticed for some reason Ulquiorra couldn't move either.

Ichigo smiled. "thank goodness! I'm Ichigo, that's Toushiro and that's Ulquiorra. This is Nezumi."

* * *

><p>One thing I'm regretting right now is never taking Nezumi to the medical area and Heuco Mundo. I never showed her this woman because to me it never was a real issue and I never thought it would become one. I need to get this woman away from her before something bad happen. Akemi damn you to a horrible hell.<p>

* * *

><p>She introduced herself as Akemi and immediately began working on my wounds. I hate Gin and I hate his shinzo more. She made some sort of tea and changed my bandages. The damage was definatly horrible and the wound was tainted with gins reiatsu.<p>

"drink it..." she said and I turned my head away.

"no I hate medicine." I knew I sounded strange.

"here I'll give it to her" Akemi handed the medicine to Ichigo and he tried to give it to me.

"no"

"I'll force it down your throat!" Ichigo threatened.

I turned my head away but suddenly was trapped in his grip. he poured the tea into his mouth and kissed me. I can't help it I swallow all the medicine and just to make him pay for it I pulled him even deeper to the kiss. He turned bright red but against what I thought he didn't pull away and I felt his hand move from holding down my shoulders to softly stroking my waist.

"you suck Ichigo. That was mean."

"only for renji"

"thas... jus... gro..ss.." I felt myself start to feel really sleepy and that's when I passed out yet again.

* * *

><p>"so I take it this is one of the effects of the medicine right?" I said looking at Nezumi in my lap.<p>

"hee!hee! More like an effect of a poison! you stupid boy! you have four days to bring her back to Aizen-"

Suddenly Grimmjow stumbled into the room.

" Ichigo grab her"

I launched forward and grabbed her but I missed.

* * *

><p><strong>Aniima: haha toshiro got stuck and i made Ulqiorra feel regret whooo!<strong>

**Toshiro: and ichigo got to kiss her! it my story!**

**grimm: i saved the day... *bigger grin***

**Aniima: oh well see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

aniima: phew i thought i wasnt gonna get another chapter i was totally stuck!

* * *

><p>"dammit! why that little bitch! ill kill her the next time i see her!"<p>

"Good you're going to have to." Toshiro said.

just then Hanataro stepped in. "why the long face Ichigo san?"

"Hana! you're here!"

"gomen nosai! we had a sudden rush of shinigami in all with injuries. thank you for waiting so may i please see Nezumi san?"

"yeah right here..". Ichigo rolled Nezumi onto her back.

"ahhhh! arrancar!" Hanataro was staring at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

"Wait! Yamada everything is fine these are two men who have betrayed Aizen." Toshiro said flinching at the sudden movement.

"o-oh. gomen nosai." he pushed Nezumi so she was sitting on the headboard. "Ichigo. where is the hole that arrancars are supposed to have?"

"she doesn't have one. Aizen said something about wanting to keep her human looking." Ulquiorra said sitting by Nezumi.

while Hanataro began working on Nezumi's injuries Ichigo explained what had happened with Akemi.

"no need to worry then." Hanataro said after a while and tied back his hair. "see there is more than one way to pull out a poison in my experience. but we need to take her down stairs to one of the hospital rooms because this is going to be messy. please take her down stairs."

he brought her down stairs. "Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Toshiro and Ichigo please hold her down."

he pulled out a knife from his supply kit and sliced down her chest in a swift movement. she was still.

he grabbed the bucket and set it on the tray beside him using his spirit energy to keep the liquid in a ball he slowly pushed the liquid into the cut.

Ichigo held down her torso, just in front of him stood Toshiro who had a hold on her arms. Ulquiorra held down her hips. Grimmjow held down her legs. this was good because almost immediately she started screaming and bucking.

"keep her down!" Hanataro said then went back to his job.

This went on for the next few hours finally Hanataro pulled out the last of the poison.

"There she is going to need to rest for a while do you understand?" He pulled out some more cloths and began cleaning her up. she was soaked in blood again. He started stitching her up again. Ichigo ran his fingers through her hair.

"She shouldnt move for at least an hour or she could reopen those wounds." Hanataro said quietly.

"Best to say five minutes I've done way worse to that sad bitch and she heals up within a half an hour." Grimmjow said looking of angrily to the side.

" you know if she wasnt on my lap right now I would punch you." Ichigo said looking ready to punch anyways.

"No fighting you idiots!" Toshiro barked from the next room over.

It was a few days later when she finally woke up.

* * *

><p>I sat up lazily and immediatly was hugged. I opened my eyes to see a bright mass of orange blocking out everything else.<p>

" W-what the hell do you think your doing?" I said blearily.

"making sure you are really awake! are you okay!" he said

"Ichi-nii! Im fine!"

* * *

><p>aniima: well its not my best work but it will give you something to feed on at least till next chapter<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**an: sorry this took so long i literally decided last night what was gonna happen in the next chapter. I have the next chapter up too.**

* * *

><p>"It's not over. your aware of this right Nezumi?" he slid his zanpakto in place.<p>

"Yeah." I smiled and slid the knife down my boot. "Not over till the fat lady... I mean Aizen is dead"

"That is correct Nezumi." he touched my cheek lightly.

"For someone without a heart you sure are touchy am i the cause of this?" I asked teasingly.

He made no response just brushed his lips across my forehead.

I'm going out to train. I'll see you later." I said grabbing my swords and another spool of thread.

"Be careful and be back here for food, unlike me you actually need it."

"I know."

I went out into the cold morning air then did shunpo till I reached a clearing in the mountains.

* * *

><p>I spent a long time only working on my swordsmanship. They had told me not to release any reiatsu but I knew I needed to work on hiding it.<p>

Briefly I released a liitle bit and focused on snuffing it. It was fairly easy if i imagined it like a fire.

I was so engrossed in it that I never noticed the closed eyes watching me in a way only one man could until he spoke.

"Mah mah mah ya have gotten stronger neko."

A shudder ran through my body. I knew it wasnt over but I wasnt expecting them back so soon. I spun around to face him.

"G-gin-sama! Wh-what are you doing here!" I cursed myself for stuttering.

Now lil neko ya arent gonna fight me right? You know without Aizen you cant hope to match me your full potential cant even be reached without some help. Come with me quiet and I mean no reiatsu."

Mentally I calculated the time I would have to get the hell out of there when I released it. I didnt have any limiters on me...

I released it full force and took off running for the woods a territory he didnt know nearly as well as I did. But i barely got past the first tree when I was scooped off of my feet.

'This is what I get for being so damn short isnt it?' I thought as he tossed me in the air.

"Shoot 'er dead, Shinzo."

I really hated that name. I adjusted slightly as the sword pierced my chest the sword missed my heart but I still went completely limp as he caught me. My reiatsu nearly snuffed out.

"There neko now lets see what we can do to fix ya up all nice and pretty."

Just then Toshiro and Ulquiorra showed up.

Toshiro took one look at me and rage filled his small face. "Frost set upon the heavens! Hyourinmaru!"

"Enclose Murushierago."

Both of them had their zanpakto in released forms.

Gin set me so I was leaning against a tree still sitting.

"Nezumi! Run!" I heard Toshiro scream.

"She cant hear you. Shes dead Toshiro and I killed her."

"Shiro... Ulqui... run..." I wheezed out realizing he pierced a hole in my lung.

Gin glanced back at me and smiled. "I'll deal with you later Nezumi."

I fought hard to stay awake to see if Toshiro was safe but eventually the darkness was too thick and I fell in.

* * *

><p>I cant really remember anything, just someone telling me my name is Nezumi. I dont really feel anything either just searing pain and helplessness thats it nothing else.<p>

"Time for sleeping is over Nezumi. Wake up." Gin said. I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"time to get dressed." he dressed me in black knee socks, tiny white shorts and a tube top that was laced up the front lastly little white flats. Then he led me to a mirror. in the mirror I saw green eyes and white hair. My eyes wandered to the swirls on my stomach and lastly to the hole placed just over my heart.

"Now tell me Nezumi who do you belongs to?" Gin asked.

"You Gin-sama, my body, mind and, soul are for you to do as you please with."

"That is exactly right neko."


	6. Chapter 6

**aniima: thanks everybody and remember i dont own bleach.**

* * *

><p>I was led down several halls to what I knew already to be the throne room. I held tight to gins arm.<p>

In the center floor there is three cages. The one on the left was holding a man with messy black hair and emerald eyes. On the right was a muscular man with blue hair and matching eyes, and in the middle a boy with white hair and jade eyes.

"Welcome Nezumi. Tell me what is your number?" Lord Aizen asked.

"Espada Zero, Nezumi Ichimaru."

"Good. Gin bring her here so everyone can get a good look at her."

Gin led me to a small stage just in front of the cages.

"Now tell me. Who do you belong to?"

"Gin Ichimaru-sama my body mind and soul belong to him for him to do as he pleases." I said.

The boy looked absolutely enraged.

"NEZUMI YOU HAVE TO GET AWAY NEZUMI DO YOU HEAR ME!" he shouted. "ITS TOSHIRO REMEMBER ME"

Something flashed in my mind. A memory is what I think they are. I kept my face as straight as possible so as to not show Aizen what I was feeling.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. What's yours?"

"I don't have one."

"Well that's fine you don't have to have one I won't force you."

"Okay... Shorty."

"I'm not short I'm gonna protect you forever!"

"Fine."

Aizen's voice brought me back.

"Dear Zero come here."

I walked up to him and shivered when he reached out to touch me cheek.

"You are beautiful with such perfection Nezumi." he ran his hand along the side of my body keeping eye contact with me.

Not once did I move.

"Aizen if yer don't mind I'm taking her back to my room. I'm doing some more teaching."

"Very well, Right after she kill one of our very lovely pray."

I walked toward the cage containing the blue haired man, drew my zanpakto and sliced at the bars tow of the bars shattered.

"Nezumi, I've always wanted to play with a little bitch like you." Grimmjow grinned.

"Grim I don't wanna hurt you please..." I whispered.

"Fine a little cut will look bad on me and good for you. I can just regenerate it." he said keeping his mouth in his wide grin.

"Tell Toshiro and Ulquiorra I'm still me okay? I'm gonna figure this out."

I brought my sword up and slashed across his chest.

He grinned slightly than fell back against the bars playing the part well.

He cursed as he stared up at me.

"Aizen! Stop my apologies but Zero isn't quite ready for this combat!" A man rushed forward and grabbed a hold of my wrist.

I covered my mouth with my hand resisting the urge to puke. _'What happened to that iron gut? I'm not as strong?'_

"Octavia please continue."

"Aizen you wanted me to wipe all emotion but helplessness and that is what I did but that also took away a lot of the will in her mind that kept her from reacting badly to any sort of violence."

Something in my mind had me horrified at the sight of Grimmjow laying there smeared with blood. I opened my mouth and screamed.

The Octavia held me tighter pulling me to his chest and forcing my eyes away as I began to cry and scream like a little child.

"This will be fixed Octavia and fixed soon."

I was still shaking as I was led out of the room.

* * *

><p>Shock that's all he could feel right now.<em> What just happened? What was wrong with Nezumi?<em> Toshiro's grip tightened on the bars of the cage. She was crying as the pink haired man left. Full on crying.

"well then I supposed these men need to be moved to their cell. I will wait till Nezumi is fixed the she can slaughter them."

"Very well." Gin said at his side.

* * *

><p>It was around the middle of the night when she woke again. She was strapped to some kind of table.<p>

"Ah I can see yer awake, neko." A grin spread across the face of Gin Ichimaru.

He stepped out of the shadows and undid the straps holding me down. He held my shoulders tight as he pulled me into a deep kiss. I was terrified and couldn't move.

"yer gonna be better in a few weeks jus make sure ya don't fight anyone. yer stronger now. Get Toshiro, Grim and Ulqui and get out of here got it?"

I nodded. "H-hai!"

He led me to the door.

"Ya got 40 minutes okay?"

I nodded. We left in opposite directions.

'Arigato, Gin-sama.'

* * *

><p><strong>aniima: hee hee hee what to do?<strong>

**toshiro: am i ever going to have her?**

**aniima: oh yes... after i have my fun.**


	7. Chapter 7

**aniima: im so sorry for not posting after such a long time i was reallly caught up in stuff like moving and such so thanks for those of you who are still reading this. onward to the story!**

* * *

><p>I flew through the halls never once releasing reiatsu and finally made it to the throne room. it was empty besides the cages still holding their captives.<p>

"Shatter." I said. something was wrong though, I felt fuzzy and had a hard time remembering. _'Trust gin.'_

the cages broke and they looked around. The youngest I would guess spotted me and ran forward. I held out my sword pointing it at his chest.

"Don't. Touch me. Im only doing this because Gin-sama told me to now get moving." I spun on my heel and took off again just barely letting them keep up.

"Open. Kurakara." I slashed up the air with my sword opening a door way and went in. They followed.

I kept going letting instinct guide me till I finally entered a small clinic.

"Nezumi?" A boy with orange hair appeared in the hallway and ran up to me. before I could stop him he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Nezumi you're okay…"

"…"

"Ichigo that isn't really the best idea right now I don't think she remembers you…" said the white haired boy.

"They erased a good amount of her memories and as a result she doesn't remember who we are." the man with the black hair said.

"But ya gotta remember us Nezumi we're you're family and Toshiro's you're husband."

"You speak of nothing boy now release me." I said sternly and he let go of me allowing me to look him in the eyes. A memory flooded into my mind.

_"Nezumi you cant tell anyone I'm gay okay?" Ichigo said softly. We sat by the river watching the cars go by._

_"Aw relax. I'm not so mean as to do that." I said leaning back and suddenly losing my balance. I fell into the river my white shirt now soaked through._

_Ichigo grabbed my wrist._

_"I told you. don't try to balance by the river its not safe." he took of his jacket and handed it to me._

_"Fine. Lets go home."_

I took a cautious step back reaching my hand up to my head.

"Nezumi are you okay?" The white haired male said as he stepped toward me and grabbed my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I glared at him but avoided eye contact."You guys are in my personal space I don't know how to handle this! Please leave me alone!"

"You imbeciles don't have to think to notice she very stressed by your being near her now back off." The black haired boy glared at the other two and grudgingly they backed off.

"Are you hungry?" Ichigo asked as he left for another room.

"Well… Yes I am but can I trust you? Does Gin-sama trust you?" I said cautiously.

"Why else would you be here if either he didn't trust me or you didn't trust but considering I hardly know Gin I would guess that you are the one who trusted me all on your own" he disappeared into the kitchen and a few minuets later I could smell him cooking something. I moved over to the nearest couch and curled up in a ball.

**I want to live in a world of peace**

**with out conflict,**

**like the one ive seen in my dreams.**

I don't have a husband I really don't the only person I could love is Aizen-sama… Right?' I thought to myself as I curled up tighter. I wanted to hide so bad I hated being like this.

I got up and walked to the kitchen. "Ichigo?"

"Whats up?"

"My name is Nezumi right? Nezumi Ichimaru?"

"No. Its Nezumi Hitsugaya." he said looking down at the stove.

"Wheres Karin and Yuzu?" I asked quietly and he stiffened.

"Karin is working on her college degree and Yuzu is dead she died in a car accident last year." he glared down at the stove.

"And Isshin-san?"

"Passed away from lung cancer."

"Im sorry I didn't mean to bother you."

"you aren't its not your fault."

"How old are we?" I could remember we had the same birthday.

"Twenty four."

"I see." I closed my mouth. Somewhere in the back of my head I knew we were safe.

* * *

><p><strong>aniima: okay sorry lovlies but the next chapter is the last chapter. Im thankful for those of you who have bothered to stay tuned for this long. I doubt i will have this many issues with a fanfic in the future. I love ya. oh if you are a bleach fan check out my profile alot of them are bleach fics. reveiw.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**aniima: its the dreaded final chapter sorry if it seems kinda rushed but this plot bunny kinda took a nice dunjk in the river and sadly drowned...**

* * *

><p>its been years since that incident and not too long after came the Winter War. Gin died in that battle making me very sad. Ichigo had to win.<p>

Eventually Aizen was defeated and Ichigo asked for my hand in marriage. I happily agreed and we lived happily for a long time until one day Ichigo was attacked on his way home from work. he was killed that day. afterwards I returned to the soul society and moved in with Rangiku.

one spring.

I was taking my evening brake sitting under the cherry trees as they were in full bloom as usually the light in y eyes was gone but the pain wasn't as harsh.

I saw someone move on the edge of my vision.

"Come on out." I said continuing to inhale the scent of the sakura blossoms.

"So is this where you have been running off to every break?" Toshiro stepped into view.

"yeah. what it to ya Shiro?" I asked looking into his eyes. those were the eyes of authority.

"I wanted to ask you something." he said it became notice able that he was holding something behind his back.

"Whats up?"

"Will you marry me?" he turned crimson and I paled. "You d-don't have to say yes we could sti-!"

"Yes the answer is yes!" I jumped on him burying my face in his hair he smiled.

It was a long time before I truly felt free. I wasn't being watched and everything was okay. I had no need to feel like a puppet.

* * *

><p><strong>Aniima: i have alot in store coming for you including some naruto soul eater and of course bleach. Check it out oh and occasionally i take ideas for stories so if you want i could write a story for an idea that was sent to me pay attention for stories inspired by others ideas. i really enjoy writing out stories for other people alot of my stories are generally inspired by my buddy ColdInnocence<strong>


End file.
